Henry Adams List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of Early Colonial Immigrant Brothers Henry Adams (1582-1646) (grandfather to two US Presidents) and Jeremy Adams (1604-1683) (settler list on Hartford Founders Monument. They both migrated to America from England, arriving in Braintree MA in 1633. Research Notes * Henry Adams Ancestral Research Notes. * Parentage - there is a huge discrepancy as to the identity of their parents which I'll not attempt to resolve here. Family Trees * John Adams Immigrant Ancestors A Adams * Adams, Brooks (1848-1927) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) -an American historian and a critic of capitalism. * Adams, Charles Francis I (1807-1886) - Diplomat and US Ambassador to England for Abraham Lincoln during the US Civil War, son of Pres. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848). * Adams, Charles Francis II (1835-1915) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886) - A colonel in the Union Army, railroad regulator and executive, an author of historical works, and a member of the Massachusetts Park Commission. * Adams, Charles Francis III (1866-1954) - 44th Secretary of the US Navy, son of John Quincy Adams (1833-1894). * Adams, Charles Francis IV (1910-1999) - 1st President of Raytheon Company. * Adams, John, Pres. (1735-1826) - ( JAdams3, JAdams2, JAdams1, HAdams) - 2nd US President. * Adams, Peter B (1738-1823) - Revolutionary War captain of Braintree Militia company, brother of Pres John Adams. * Adams, Elihu (1741-1776) - Revolutionary War captain of Braintree Militia company, brother of Pres John Adams. * Adams, George C (1863-1900) - son of John Quincy Adams (1833-1894)- a former head coach of the Harvard University football program from 1890 to 1892. * Adams, Hannah (1755-1831) - ( TAdams5, TAdams4, HAdams3, HAdams2, HAdams1) - historian and theologian, first professional female author in America. * Adams, John Quincy, Pres. (1767-1848) - sixth US President, son of Pres. John Adams (1735-1826). * Adams, John Q (1833-1894) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), American lawyer and politician. * Adams, Henry Brooks (1838-1918) - son of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), a prominent American Historian. * Adams, Louisa C (1831-1870) (daughter of Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886)) - traveled extensively to Italy, died there of tetenus infection from minor foot injury * Adams, Samuel (1722-1803) - ( SAdams, JAdams3, JAdams2, HAdams) - an American statesman and politician in colonial Massachusetts, political philosopher, and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. * Adams, Thomas B (1910-1997) - ( JAdams7, CFAdams6, CHAdams5, JQAdams, John Adams (1735-1826), JAdams3, JAdams2, JAdams1, HAdams) - a 20th-century American business executive, writer, academician, and political candidate. B * Bradlee, Ben (1921-2014) - ( JdGersdorff, HSCrowninshield, HSFairbanks, WNFairbanks, NFairbanks, JFairbanks, DFairbanks, GFairbanks, JFairbanks, MAdams, HAdams) - was executive editor of The Washington Post from 1968 to 1991. He became a national figure during the presidency of Richard Nixon, when he challenged the federal government over the right to publish the Pentagon Papers and oversaw the publication of Bob Woodward's and Carl Bernstein's stories documenting the Watergate scandal. A member of the Boston Brahmin Crowninshield family, F * Fairbanks, Drury (1733-1786) - ( GFairbanks, JFairbanks, MAdams, HAdams) - Revolutionary War Service, one of the Minuteman to respond to the British Alarm of April 1775. * Fairbanks, Jonathan, Dr. (1662-1719) - ( MAdams, HAdams) - First physician for Sherborn MA, Died in drowning accident. G * de Gersdorff, Josephine (1896-1975) - ( HSCrowninshield, HSFairbanks, WNFairbanks, NFairbanks, JFairbanks, DFairbanks, GFairbanks, JFairbanks, MAdams, HAdams) - was awarded the French Legion of Honor for helping keep children safe from Nazi Germany during World War II. A member of the Boston Brahmin Crowninshield family, J R S W * Raquel Welch (1940): (JSHall, CLAdams, JWAdams, EAdams, SAdams6, JAdams5, SAdams4, JAdams3, JAdams2, HAdams1) - famous Hollywood celebrity actress. War Veterans King Philip's War * Henry Adams (1609-1676) - (son) - militia leader killed in Indian Raid on Medfield MA. Mexican-American War * Adams, Sgt Orson B (1815-1901) - ( EBAdams, EAdams, SAdams, HAdams63, EAdams2, HAdams1) - Company C, Mormon Battalion, then sgt of their sick detachment 1846-1847. Category:Descendancy lists